All I Need
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: FE7. He was exactly the type of man she'd tried to so hard not to fall for. SainPriscilla. Giftfic.


**All I Need**  
**By: Manna**

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

**The Microfic/Drabble Meme**  
**Requested by: Kawaiikureilove (LiveJournal)**  
Prompt: Josh Groban's song, "You Raise Me Up".  
Pairing/Characters: Sain/Priscilla  
_Fandom: Fire Emblem 7: Rekka no Ken_

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

Oh, why did she have to pine over him so? He wasn't like the men her parents had warned her about—dangerous or vindictive or full of lust or greed—but he was exactly the type of man that she had tried so hard not to fall for. The kind of man that she could never have.

And it hurt her to think about it, to know that the charming smiles and eloquent, sometimes over-exaggerated words would not always be meant for her. He was fun, and definitely a little flirty—but not in a way that would do anyone any harm—and he was handsome and kind and above all, chivalrous. She wondered, for a brief moment, what her parents would think if she brought him home with her; what would it be like to introduce him to the man and woman who had given her everything when she'd had nothing? What would they do when they heard the word _fiancé_ and she gripped his hand slightly in her own, her fingers threading through his affectionately?

She berated herself for thinking about it, for letting her mind drift as it had been drifting for many a day and many a night, now. He really was something else, she thought. He wasn't as bad as Serra liked to insist he was, or as irritating as Rebecca claimed… At least, she didn't think so, couldn't bring herself to ever picture him as such. But what did she know, anyway? She was a woman in love, and a woman in love only sees what she wants to see.

Ah, his smiles lifted her spirits and made her heart sing. He was witty and he made her laugh even when she didn't feel like it, and he did things most men would be too embarrassed to do.

She sighed and turned her head to the side, slightly, her eyelids gradually falling closed as sleep overtook her. Naps were something they normally did not have the luxury for, but…the Dragon's Gate was sealed again, and Ninian and Eliwood were reunited, and nobody was in too much of a hurry to get home, resulting in longer periods of rest that they all so desperately needed. The sun was still shining, but she was so tired, if not physically, then certainly mentally. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see that smile of his that she loved more than the others, and the scene replayed in her head of the time she had first happened to see it.

It had been drizzling, lightly, and she had been in a small, rocky shelter, singing lightly to her horse as she checked the contents of her saddlebags. Suddenly, she heard a voice join hers, and she felt a smile creep across her face as she faltered only slightly with the words. It was a silly girl's nursery rhyme, but one she vaguely remembered hearing as a tiny child, and it was both strange and wonderful that he knew the words and was not ashamed to sing along.

"Sain," she'd whispered when the song had ended, turning to look at him.

He shrugged lightly and smiled, a blush tinting his cheeks, his damp hair hanging in his eyes even more than usual. "What can I say?" he asked her, trying to appear nonchalant. "You have a voice even lovelier than a robin's spring song." He grinned, then, his teeth showing, and continued, "I felt compelled to join you in song, but I fear my own voice is closer to the croaking of a frog than the warble of a songbird!"

She had giggled, despite herself, and insisted that he was speaking nonsense. Really, he'd sounded just fine, and perhaps they could sing again together sometime? He'd agreed, as expected, and she wasn't sure why, but she'd been so happy at that moment…

The feeling of a blanket being draped over her brought her back to reality, but she continued to breathe slowly, letting the gentle hands adjust the fabric on her, tucking it in to keep her warm.

"Goodnight, Princess," a voice whispered, and she knew who it was and felt her heart swell with hope and love and joy and—

She could feel him take a seat beside her, and she smiled. He truly was a knight, that one… so diligent and caring and kind… It was no wonder she wanted to be with him so badly, no wonder that every time he graced her with a smile—which was quite often, now that she thought about it—it made her want to throw her arms around his neck and press her lips against his, despite the fact that it would be far too forward for a lady of her standing to attempt.

She turned towards him, slightly, still feeling sleepy but wanting to be with him so badly that it hurt, and laid her head against his shoulder, surprised to feel the soft, warm fabric of his shirt and not the cold hardness of his armor. She smiled gently to herself and wrapped her arm around his, letting her fingers thread through his, allowing herself this one small pleasure of being with the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She was so fearful that it would never happen, that she had fallen for the unreachable, that, despite the fact she was leaning against him, he was out of her reach; it broke her heart to think that she might never be allowed to be with the one person who could lift her higher than the clouds with nothing but a simple smile.

His fingers squeezed hers with surprising tenderness, and she felt his lips brush against the back of her hand as he lifted it to his mouth. He began to sing, his soft voice crooning the words of the song she remembered singing with him on that day that seemed so long ago, and she wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry, because his singing was both melting her heart and lifting her soul, and she was so scared of having to someday let him go.

And she both wanted and needed his smile, his laughter, his soft touch and his ever-present cheerfulness in her life, forever and ever and—

He allowed her to become the person that she'd always wanted to be, to become more than she'd ever dreamed possible, to smile and laugh without thinking— _just because_— to notice the small daisies dotting the hillside when on the other side of the road, a field was flooded and an entire year's crop was ruined.

She realized then, that it wasn't just a want, or a hunger, or an urge to be with him that she felt. It was a need—she _needed_ him.

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

**Author Notes:**

Even though this was based off of a prompt featuring one song, I couldn't help but sneak another song reference in there, not that anyone noticed. I'm not very experienced writing Priscilla, obviously, but I did have fun with this. The wording seemed awkward in a few places to me, also… Anyway, if you've got the time, I'd love a review! Constructive criticism is appreciated, as always.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
